


Not A Word Needs To Be Spoken

by JackThePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackThePrince/pseuds/JackThePrince
Summary: Dean and Cas alone out on a warm summer's evening.





	Not A Word Needs To Be Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plotless oneshot. I got inspired by the song American Money and wanted to write the boys in this soft setting.

Angelic wings felt as if they were wrapping around him, Castiel's soft comforting grasp encasing him in a place of safety like a home that he never wanted to leave. He rested his head into the crook of the boy's neck, fluttering eyes shifting under the growing influence to just fall asleep right there next to him. This was it, this was all he needed. His angel, he called him. It was a suitable name, since he was always able to make Dean feel like he had some celestial being or higher power watching over him, blanketing him in calmness and safety.

Dean's warming hand slid from Castiel's in his lap, smoothing its way into the soft fabric of his bag and pulling out a small camera. Cas lifted his head to its frame, smiling softly at the gesture and leaning in closer to his lover boy as they slid closer together, if that was even possible, and expressed their soft underlying expressions of happiness as Dean snapped the photo. He lowered the camera as the polaroid slid out with its crackling noise.

Cas kept his eyes trailing on the little image as Dean shook it, the picture slowly reforming itself in front of their eyes, like a memory encased in glass, engraved into their minds as the unforgettable memory that would be a constant reminder of the passion they held in this moment. Such a simple gesture, the film image of the two of them together on that small hill, was enough to give anyone enough proof that they were made for each other.

Castiel slid the picture out of Dean hand into his own and smoothed over the flimsy image with his soft fingers. Dean's head returned to its position on his shoulder, watching Castiel's mesmerizing and subtle movements with the small square frame. He lowered his hand to his lap, with Dean's hand slithering up to share a conjoined hold on the picture.

The sun set slowly that evening, the soft ending of the day seeming like forever for the boys and yet still passed in mere minutes. That was all they needed together, though, a few minutes to share their seat on the grass under the sky as small stars began to reveal themselves on the blanket of darkness that loomed above. Cas always preferred star gazing, it was entrancing for him to just sit for hours with Dean watching the perfect sky dazzle with small specks of light that brightened up the otherwise dark night sky. The stars always poked out, no matter how cloudy it was, how dark the night made their world, nothing stopped the stars from peaking through and creating beauty in front of his eyes out of seemingly nothing.

Dean enjoyed star gazing, but his engagement was with sunsets. His gaze was always fixated on the horizon as a day came to its end. The warm sun would lower along the distant fields, slowly dissipating its light as it traded off with the moon, the source of light transitioning from a smooth orange to the silver moonlight that held almost as much beauty.

Dean's eyes faltered and pressed shut while Cas tightened his grip on his hand ever slightly. The evening breeze hit him hard through his wind breaker, but he almost didn't feel it. Castiel's embrace gave him warmth, strength, the motivation to continue sitting there with him whilst the two of them pressed themselves closer like they were watching the world burn, ready to be the last ones to leave.

Alongside the piercing sounds of grass rustling along the wing and distant trees swaying with the breeze swarming through their leaves, silence cleared the air. Dean felt his mouth forming the words 'I love you,' but with no sound coming out. He didn't need to say it. No words needed to be spoken to enhance their precious moment together under the stars.


End file.
